A phase change random access memory (PRAM) devices and resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices use an information storage material which can change the resistance value according to the current or voltage and can maintain the resistance value even if the current or voltage supply is interrupted. In order to increase the degree of integration of memory devices such as PRAM or RRAM, three-dimensionally arranged memory cells are developed.